Tumhi Dekho Naa
by SRKkifan
Summary: Dev and Maya didn't realize it, but they were falling in love. One cup of coffee at a time. Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna
**A/N: So KANK is on Netflix and it just seemed the right time for a drabble… Plus, it just came to me!**

* * *

Movie: Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna

Time Period: Dev and Maya falling in LOVE

* * *

The rain pounded down as Dev and Maya sat down. Dev took out his usual gum, and chewed it, tossing the wrapper on the ground. Maya, the neat freak and environmentalist she was, silently picked up the wrapper. And a new friendship was born.

* * *

They began meeting each day, and it wasn't difficult to see the blossoming effect they both had with the friendship.

Dev had begun smiling again, his laugh returning. Maya couldn't stop grinning at Dev's comments and words. It as a wonder the two hadn't gained weight, considering the amount of money they had begun paying New York cafes.

* * *

"Tell me what's wrong with me?" Maya giggled. "Be serious, be frank. No lies."

Dev grinned and looked her way "Alright. You're the teacher type. Boring with no personality. You're a neat freak… Basically, you're a loyal maidservant.

Maya gasped. "What?"

"You're not sexy from any angle. No man would get excited. Actually, I think your husband is visually impaired. You know, you don't have any-" he gestured to his chest.

"DEV! You are so rude! So mean! You could have said something nice."

"Did you ask me what's nice about you?

"What would you tell me if I had?

Dev fought a silent inner battle that didn't show on his face. There was no change it expression, "That your eyes are the most beautiful eyes in the world. But you didn't ask, so I didn't tell you." Dev hoped that Maya had shrugged off his compliment without realizing how much he meant it. He hoped she wouldn't see that he was slowly falling in love with her, one cup of coffee at a time.

Maya had realized why his comments had hurt her so much. She was falling in love with him too, one cup of coffee at a time. But she shrugged it off. "Your problem is that you don't know how to speak to a lady."

"And you know how?" Dev quirked his eyebrow.

"I know _what_ to say to a woman and how." Right as the words left Maya's mouth, she knew what he was going to say.

"Oh… You're a lesbian?" Dev wiggled his eyebrows and smirked, a chuckle threatening to escape.

"Shut up! I know because my husband says these things to me all the time! Any girl would go crazy."

"Except you." He smirked on the outside, but a wide grin was his true feeling.

* * *

"Wow, there's so many beds here. Maya, if you were so desperate, we could've booked a hotel room." He smacked his gum obnoxiously.

"Dev, I have no time for your sense of humor. You have a lot to learn on this bed."

"What new things are you going to teach me on this bed?" He leaned down and fake-whispered. "By the way, only my leg is broken. All my other parts are _absolutely_ perfect."

"Ok, this isn't going to work."

"Wait, wait." Dev fake-slapped himself a couple times. _Saale, don't lose your chance to spend time with her._ "Dev. Serious."

"Serious?"

"Serious."

* * *

Dev sat up, after the massage, mortified at what the white guy had said. "Maya? Rishi says all this to you and still you don't…?" He paused then changed subjects. "Actually you are really sexy. You should just show Rishi." He cringed internally when he said Rishi.

* * *

"Dev! Who is that?"

Dev looked at the scantily clothed mannequin in his hands. "My sister. We were separated at birth," he quipped.

"They look so cheap!"

"This is what men like, cheap is nice. You taught me how to deal with women, now let me teach you how to be sexy."

"Dev."

"Don't worry, this will protect you." He handed her a whip.

"But-"

"That's not a butt, this is. Come on, hit me baby!" He laughed.

"Chee!"

* * *

"So what if we failed the first time? We'll try again."

Dev smirked. "Try what again? Marriage?

Maya smacked him on the arm with the book she was holding. "No. This book says-"

Dev snatched the book. "What books do you keep reading?"

"Fighting For Your Marriage, by Anna Marie Lou," Maya recited proudly. "She knows a lot about marriage."

Dev chuckled wryly. "Why wouldn't she? She's been married four times. This Anna Marie Lou is out to cheat you."

"I have one more superb plan."

Dev snapped. "it won't be a superb plan, it'll be a bullshit plan… I'm tired of this saving relationships and salvaging marriages. I want a break from all that, to do what I want. I want to go see the football" games, but I won't get tickets. Will you come? It's only football."

But they both knew it wasn't.

* * *

The entire game, they fought the urge to embrace, to give in to their feelings.

Not knowing why, when there was ketchup stain on Dev's lip, Maya felt the urge to lean over and wipe it, their eyes meeting.

When she snapped out of her thoughts, she pointed to it, and their eyes did meet, a small smile on Dev's face.

They couldn't place the emotion in the other's eyes, but they were coming to realize what was in theirs.

They soon both found themselves imagining similar scenes, such as Bollywood dancing, a billion outfit changes and a song in the background.

They were drinking from the same coffee cup, they knew each other's habits.

There was constant accidental touching, which they tried to play off. They had inside jokes which were unexplainable to all.

Dev had even bought an ice cream cone, simply for Maya. She said no, and he just tossed it.

Dev had agreed to do whatever Maya wanted. For some reason, he wasn't able to say no.

They found themselves looking at each other at their respective anniversaries.

They knew their marriages had fallen apart and they had found solace in one another.

Dev had realized she was the one.

Maya had realized he was the one.

* * *

They met that night at the train station.

"You said the age of love is over. You said if I won't look for love after marriage I won't find it. You said this four years ago. What will you say now, Dev? Answer me. What are you and I doing at the station in the middle of the night? What are we doing? I need answers."

Dev had a scowl on his face, which was tainted with anger. "I don't know."

"Where are you going, Dev. Tell me. I need answers." Dev turned away and began walking, Maya yanking on his shoulder.

"March 18, 2002. I met you for the first time. I remember the exact time, Maya. Since then. I've felt I've known you forever. Is this answer to your question?"

Maya simply stared, blinking tears out of her eyes.

"Maybe not. Maybe this is. Every day your train leaves the station at 4:32. Mine leaves at 4:21. And every day, I miss my train, so I can spend those extra moments, those 9 minutes, with you. Is this answer to your question?"

Maya continued stepping backward, Dev advancing. "Dev."

"Every day, I leave you at the station, but thoughts and memories of you don't leave me. Is this the answer to your question?" He grabbed her arm, gritting his teeth. "Then try this. I'm a married man, Maya, and I think you're forgetting that you are married as well. And since we're both married, what are we doing in the middle of the night at the train station? Bingo. I think I have the answer." He grimaced, pointing his finger. "This is the answer to your question right?"

Maya turned around, beginning to run.

"At least listen to the answer. I love you, Maya."

She paused, tears flowing.

"And you love me too."

Dev turned and they both walked away. Thinking of each other. Thinking of what had just happened. And knowing nothing would happen.

* * *

The next day, they were back at the train station.

"Now what, Dev?"

"We just needed to say it. That we love each other. And we have."

"What did we gain from saying it?"

"I don't know. But if we hadn't, we surely would have lost something."

A tear fell from Maya's eye. "You know this relationship has no future."

"Yes, I know. That's why we should leave it at this beautiful moment."

"One last cup of coffee," he asked.

"No."

"No?"

The P.A. overhead announced the last train to Connecticut.

"Your train," Maya observed.

"Nope, not my train anymore. I'm thinking of stopping train travel and buying myself a nice, blue car." Dev bit his lip to prevent from tearing up. "You like blue? I like blue."

Dev wiped the one tear that slid through. "Time to go."

They both got up, walking in opposite directions, but they didn't look back.

* * *

Flashbacks spanned through their heads, and when they reached the "I love you", Maya remembered a question she had asked Dev ages ago. "What if I find my soulmate after marriage?"

She turned around and ran towards Dev, and through the doors to his train. "Dev!"

He smiled slightly and turned around.

Slightly out of breath, she huffed out, "I like blue," then ran to hug him, as he opened his arms.


End file.
